Our Life Is Not A Movie Or Maybe
by Dreamchasm
Summary: They were inseparable. Secretive at times. Alarmingly similar. Being pulled into their little twisted world was the last thing Ichijou had wanted... Now it was all he wanted. THREESOME! RIMAXSHIKIXICHIJOU Rated T/M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the song Benny and the Jets...

**HEY EVERYONE! :D Hope u enjoy this fic. I've been playing around with the idea of IchijouXRimaXShiki ever since I saw the anime. It was screaming to be written down so I finally succumbed to making my fanfiction account. This is my first fanfic so it will take me some time to loosen up with the way I write.**

**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE**

_**SHE'S GOT ELECTRIC BOOTS, A MOHAIR SUIT; YOU KNOW I READ IT IN A MAGAZAEEEEEEEEENE!!!!!.......**_

Ichijou Takuma screwed his face up, perplexed, mentally trying to block out the sound of that confounded song which had continuously been playing in his head since morning. Quickly, before the chorus came, then he'd truly be lost.

_Must stop, must stop, must stop, must stop, mu—_

Too late.

_**B-B-B-BENNY AND THE JETTTTSSSSS!!!!!!!!!**_

Ichijou flinched. How could the others not be noticing this? Couldn't they hear it?! Shiki and Rima were eating Pocky, as unconcerned as they ever would be, perched on a large sofa across from Aidou, Kain and Ruka. The latter two were absorbed in a quiet conversation of their own. Why did they just sit there, not bothering to react? Didn't they notice the degree of pain he was currently in!? His fingers twitched before curling into fists. Must not react violently. Must find harmless outlet to pent up frustration. Must drown out Elton John's voice. A light bulb suddenly switched on in the blonde vamp's head.

_Aha._

He began running in circles around the huge, dimly lit room that was the main gallery of the Moon Dorm. Screaming all the while. _To drown out the sound_, he reasoned with himself. The other occupants looked up in wide eyed surprise. Yep, the cheerful, blonde Ichijou had officially lost it. The trauma he had experienced thanks to dear old gramps in his childhood had finally caught up with him it seemed.

Ruka and Kain left the room. Rima and Shiki ate some more Pocky.

He had taken about five laps of the whole room and a few trips up and down the stairs before Aidou, who had been busy flipping through an obnoxiously thick book about nuclear physics like it was a magazine (_MAGAZAEEEEEEEENE!!! Damn him and his geniusness!), _stuck out a long (slender, muscular aaahhhhh *drools*) leg, sending him flying into—

Well, he wasn't sure what.

The world had gone kinda dark and there was no tell-tale cracking sound to signal that he had just broken his head on the marble floor. Something had obviously cushioned his fall. His face was pressed against something soft and warm. And it smelled good too. He was faintly aware of Aidou snickering in the background. Other than that no one made a sound. Ichijou could hear a thudding noise. Deep, like the beating of a drum. He reached his hands up, positioning them at either side of his head, trying to find something to hold and steady himself so he could get up. They came into contact with the same soft, warm something his face was buried in.

Ichijou lifted his head up; the way a small child might lift its head from a pillow it had been hiding its face in.

Buttons. Why was he looking at buttons?

His gaze travelled upwards. Collar bones and a slender white neck. Electric blue eyes and honey coloured hair. A FLUSHED ANGRY FACE.

Colour rushed to Ichijou's cheeks. Just before it completely drained away that is. He looked down to where his hands held two small, rounded mounds of flesh. Rima's breasts. He stared for a moment, her nipples pressing up against his palms. Then he looked back up at her, somewhat reluctantly. From the corner of his eye he could see Shiki leaping to his feet.

HOLD ON. Shiki… Leaping to his feet?

_Like that's possible… Since when has he been doing energetic things like that?_

_Since you've been practically squeezing Rima's breasts. IDIOT._

Rima's face didn't even twitch, though the drum that was in fact her heart was beating as fast as a humming bird's.

A look of comprehension dawned on the male vampire's features.

_Wait— WHAT?! Her BREASTS??!!! OH FU—_

But before Ichijou could pull himself away or be pulled away and possibly _possibly_ beaten to death by Shiki, a surge of electricity (not THAT kind ;) that had already been at work) passed through Rima's breasts and sent him flying, once again—this time to the floor. And the whole while, before it went black for real this time, that STUPID song was blaring in his head. Even though the lyrics had changed slightly.

_**SHE'S GOT ELECTRIC BOOBS, A MOHAIR SUIT; YOU KNOW I READ IT IN A MAGAZAEEEEEEEENE!!! B-B-B-BENNY AND THE JETTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_

* * *

_

**:D OH MY EFFING GAWD I LOVE ICHIJOU :D He's so cute and just oozes NICENESS ya know? *crickets sound in background* YA KNOWWWWW!??????????........... Ah well, just u wait. It'll get better. Shiki and Rima will get it ON soon and then eh heh heh, it's only a matter of time before Ichijou jumps on the same wagon ;) Aidou rocks just by the by... Oh and REVIEW PLEASE 0_o I'll update as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

**Hello again :P First of all: THANK U MY THREE REVIEWERS!!!!!! :D :D I decided to make one last quick update before school starts again. Let me know if things start getting boring. I wanted to show the current stance of the characters. And don't worry. IT WILL BECOME A THREESOME. Don't wanna rush things.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Stare. Blink. Eat Pocky. Sigh.

Stare. Blink. Eat Pocky. Sigh.

Electric-blue eyes narrowed, almost imperceptibly. Something was definitely off with Shiki.

They sat at their usual spot by the fountain, doing as they usually did. An untrained observer wouldn't have noticed any change in his behavior. But this is Rima— he might as well just wave a big red flag. That's how obvious it is.

Staring, blinking, eating Pocky and sighing were all part of the normal routine. But it was the _way_ he was doing it. The way Shiki's eyes would shift slightly towards her when he thought she wasn't looking. Rima was used to him watching her from the corner of his eye, but never so secretively. And his sighs; his sighs were long, purposely drawn out. These weren't I'm-Hungry-What-A-Bother-Life-Is sighs. They came from somewhere else, somewhere deep down. Most alarming of all though: the fact that he sometimes forgot to blink and eat Pocky before he sighed.

_The pattern's all wrong._

"Troubled, Shiki?"

She spoke in her usual flat tone, curiosity giving it the tiniest edge. Judging by his startled reaction, he had been thinking hard about something.

Shiki turned momentarily to face her, eyes flickering with an emotion Rima could not name. But it was gone as quickly as it had come, like a spark from a damp matchstick. He shook his head silently, as if just now remembering that he hadn't answered her. Strands of red-brown hair fell over his face with the movement.

Rima tried to hold his gaze, but he turned away before his eyes could find hers.

She stared, blinked, ate some Pocky and sighed.

He'd tell her in his own time. He always did.

* * *

He didn't tell her.

Three days had passed since the Elton John Incident.

And surprisingly Rima was the only one who seemed cool about the whole thing. Granted, her immediate reaction had been violent, what with electricity surging out of her breasts, but her recovery was just as quick. She even offered to help Aidou carry the unconscious Ichijou up to his room. It was clear that she had already forgiven her blonde counterpart, even if he hadn't really forgiven himself as yet.

Ichijou had locked himself in his room for the first two days, and now that he had finally emerged from his self-imposed isolation he was avoiding Rima like the plague. The mere mention of her name would cause his cheeks to redden. After what had happened though, his behavior was not unexpected.

Still, it made Shiki wonder if the blush was from embarrassment, or something quite different. It was so like Ichijou to fall in love with the first woman whose breasts he got to touch.

_Heck, he'd probably fall in love with _me_ if I nudged him in the right direction._

Shiki shook his head. What a stupid thought.

Besides, he was wandering off topic here. The point was that he was NOT jealous. No, really, he wasn't. Ichijou had apologized to him first of all people. Because apparently everyone in the Night and probably the Day Class too thought he and Rima were dating. Sure, Shiki had always acknowledged the fact that they were well, _together_, and that at _some_ point or another they would become a couple. But in all truth he hadn't really thought about it. Eventually it would happen. EVENTUALLY.

Rima, Ichijou and even Aidou had asked him why he'd leaped to his feet like that. Shock, he'd replied. And he wasn't lying. But he wasn't telling the whole truth either.

Initially it was shock. But the shock had quickly given way to fear. He'd finally realized that it was possible for someone else, someone other than himself, to become close to Rima. So close, perhaps, that she might leave his side altogether. It was okay if her love for him wasn't exclusive. But it wasn't okay if it meant that they couldn't be with each other. Which made no sense to Shiki whatsoever. It was maddening.

And seeing Ichijou's long white fingers touching her small breasts had made him painfully aware of things he hadn't allowed himself to be aware of before. That she could be held, caressed—

_Kissed. Licked. Bitten … Fuc—_

He was getting ahead of himself.

* * *

"_Show_ meeee!" Aidou whined, reaching for the notebook only to have his hand slapped away by a frantic, blushing Ichijou.

"NO! It's my notebook and-and you're mean therefore you can't touch it!"

Aidou paused in mid-reach, staring at the other blonde incredulously.

"I'm MEAN therefore I can't touch it?"

Ichijou nodded so hard that his neck might have broken.

"..."

Aidou's lips twitched. Should he laugh or scream?

"..."

He screamed.

"MEAN?! MEAN?! IS THIS REALLY THE BEST EXCUSE YOU COULD COME UP WITH?! HOW OLD ARE YOU ANYWAY ICHIJOU?!"

The poor victim of his screaming attack had shrunk (anime style) to the size of a toddler.

"Um... thwee?" He stared up at his attacker with big scared eyes, lips trembling. It was a sight that would have melted even Toga Yagari's stone heart.

Aidou snatched the notebook from his hands. "MWAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!" Too bad he didn't have a heart. (He had... a peanut 0.0)

Ichijou, now his normal size, lunged at his malicious 'friend' in a desperate attempt to retrieve the cause of all this strife.

He wound up on the floor.

_Dammit! He's a genius AND he's fast._

But Kain was faster. He'd grabbed the thing out of his scheming cousin's hands.

_THANK GOD. Where'd he come from again?_

He then proceeded to open it at the last page.

Ichijou curled himself into a ball on the floor, wishing he could disappear.

_**Here comes the sun, here comes the sun**_

It was time to go to his happy place. The Beatles would save him for sure!

_**And I say it's alright.**_

Kain's eyebrows slowly rose as he read what had been written with pink gel pen in big bubble handwriting.

_**LITTLE DARLING,**_

Ichijou started humming desperately as an amused smirk began to form on the taller vampire's face.

_**THE SMILES RETURNING TO THE FACES.**_

Aidou inched slowly towards his cousin, trying to read over his shoulder. Too bad Ichijou's foot got in the way.

_**LITTLE DARLING, IT SEEMS LIKE YEARS SINCE IT'S BEEN HERE.**_

Kain ripped out the page, his movements teasingly slow.

Then it burst into flame.

_**And I say it's alright.**_

Ichijou sighed, relief flooding him as he released the hair of a certain blonde he had been restraining.

Aidou screamed in despair as the words 'MRS. RIMA ICHIJOU' were burnt away before he could read them.

As for Kain, he could only nod in understanding at the pleading look a pair of anxious green eyes cast his way. He put a finger to his lips, winking.

He knew what it was like to hide your feelings.

Ichijou grinned.

_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...**_

_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...**_

_

* * *

_

_**Sort of a bla chapter but I needed to give the characters some time to contemplate their next moves. I'll try writing longer chapters.**_

_**Kain is SUCH a sweetheart. So dignified. What a good man. Sigh... What a GOOD GOOD man... No really man what a Great guy... No seriously... Seriously...**_

_**REVIEW PULLEAZE O.O**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Wish I owned Zero though...

**_AAHHH finally another chapter. FINALLY some action._**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Rima stared at her shadow, her back to the window. Behind her a gibbous moon was rising above the treetops, stark and white against the black winter sky. It bathed her room in a cold silvery light.

It was a Saturday, so there were no classes to go to, and no work since her manager had called in sick, home with the mumps of all things. Rima's brow creased. Thank god for a vampire's practically invincible immune system. She couldn't even begin to comprehend the horror of having her face swell up like that.

The minutes ticked by. It felt good to be alone for once— especially after what had been going on lately. A blank expression replaced her frown, masking any hint of her mind being troubled. She watched, morbidly still, as her shadow began to shrink, its outline sharpening with the climbing of the moon.

Somewhere a door was opened, and then the sound of soft footfalls as someone slowly ascended the marble staircase, quietly making their way down the carpeted hall. Rima's whole body tensed. His pace was unmistakable.

There was silence as the footsteps stopped in front of her door. The handle squeaked slightly as it turned and the door swung open.

She sighed.

"What do you want now, Shiki?"

Shiki's tall, familiar frame was silhouetted against the light spilling in from the hall. After the darkness of the room it seemed intolerably bright, and the boy's shadowed features were even more difficult to make out.

He didn't answer her.

Rima blinked, annoyed, then stood up. The gesture had an air of finality about it. Inside she wasn't sure what she was going to do exactly. But this ridiculous little soap opera was ending _now_.

"Shiki," she began, her tone unusually agitated ", this has to stop, you're being… _obsessive_. Just tell me what's going on with you. Since when have we started keeping—"

Her voice trailed off.

He had been striding towards her as she spoke, stony faced, and now he was standing so close to her that she could feel his hot breath tickling the crown of her head, stirring the short golden hair of her fringe. It was too strange to put into words. He loomed over her, his close proximity almost… intimidating.

She pressed her hands against the hard muscles of his chest, trying to step back and push him away at the same time. And all of a sudden Shiki's larger, stronger ones caught her small wrists in a tight grip. Rima's eyes flicked up to his face, too taken aback to feel indignant. He looked pale, even for his light complexion, and his eyes seemed darker than their usual colour. He was thirsty.

She tried to pull away again, still too shocked to say anything. Shiki— gentle Shiki— he was _hurting_ her.

Something in his expression told her he wasn't messing around. A long arm wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Rima could only gasp. His breathing was ragged, and she could hear his blood flowing at a quickened pace through his veins, his arteries; his heartbeat as fast as her own.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Everything fell into place.

* * *

**_ONE HOUR EARLIER_**

Shiki ran his fingers through his hair in a vain attempt to keep his hands busy with something. Through the curtain of his bangs he could see an empty wine glass resting on the table before him, the familiar little black box containing his blood tablets lay beside it.

He was thirsty. So, _so_ thirsty.

But after all these years of reluctantly swallowing that same tasteless brand of blood he could no longer bring himself to go near it. The very prospect of it disgusted him; the sensation of the liquid slipping down his dry throat, always cold, artificial; always leaving him with the same empty feeling. The void that only real blood could fill.

_Real blood._

Shiki felt himself shudder with longing.

And he had to make a conscious effort to keep his body from convulsing, because at that moment Ichijou swung open the door and came bounding into their dorm, as fresh-faced as ever. He grinned at Shiki, throwing himself along with his books onto the bed across the room, greeting him with an energetic 'hello'.

He stretched out over the covers, allowing his legs to dangle over the side.

Shiki could practically _hear _the soft rushing sound of blood as it moved through the other vampire's body, through the tiny capillaries running over his smooth pale cheeks, forming delicate red webs over the whites of his eyes and the soft cartilage of his ears.

He could only stare wolfishly as the grin vanished from the blonde's face, replaced by an expression of concern at the sight of his drained complexion.

"When's the last time you fed, Shiki?"

Yes, Ichijou had seen the box and the empty glass lying untouched on the table. There was an undertone of caution in his voice. It seemed to jolt Shiki from his dazed state.

That question, that tone. It was the only thing he had been hearing these past few days. From the one person who had caused it all in the first place.

Shiki leaped to his feet suddenly (damn he's been doing that a lot), causing his friend to sit up in alarm.

"Er... Shiki?"

He was ignored.

The model had begun to pace the length of the room. Back and forth. Back and forth. A frown was etched on his usually calm face.

Shiki hated Rima. He just _hated _her. It was all her fault. All of this.

At first the changes were subtle. He'd look at her longer than he usually did. Try to sit closer to her. Sometimes purposely brush his skin against hers. Even he didn't notice he was doing it, though she might have.

He had been skipping out on his tablets, the blood sickening him for some reason. And then— then he found himself staring at Rima's neck for long periods of time, no longer trying to hide that he did.

Two nights ago in class was the first real wake up call. What seemed like just a quick glance at her nape had turned into an hour long staring session, and it took a couple 'ahems' and Rima pointing out that his face was three inches from her neck before he realized that class was over and he was acting like a lunatic.

Oh yeah— and that he wanted her so badly he was starving himself.

Then it just got worse.

Where Shiki went Rima followed, that was how it had always been. At least until he started following _her_ around like a lost puppy.

More like some insane, obsessive lost puppy.

She woke up at twilight— he was there, ready and waiting.

She needed a glass of water— he'd go get it with her.

She sat down— he sat down as close as possible.

They walked to class amidst the screams of rabid fangirls— HE was the one walking next to her.

It had gotten so bad that he even started going with her to the bathroom, waiting outside of course. It took some very careful planning to explain why he needed to leave the classroom every time Rima did. Especially with that Toga Yagari. It didn't help that both he and Aidou would have shit-eating grins on their faces whenever the issue came up.

Shiki's behaviour did not go unnoticed by Rima. If anything she seemed disturbed by it. Especially by the fact that he hadn't been taking his tablets. She figured that part out herself. And now all she ever did anymore was _nag_, asking him questions about how he was feeling, how his day had been, whether he had fed or not (yeah to Shiki this seemed like nagging). There was a time he didn't need to tell her that stuff. She knew that he knew that she knew.

It was all ruined now.

The last straw must have been this morning, when Shiki tried sleeping in Rima's bed with her. It was high noon and he couldn't sleep. The curtains were drawn, the blinds were down and he could hear Ichijou sighing from across the room as he slept. Probably dreaming about Rima's blood... among other things. Not that he was one to talk. Thoughts like that were what had kept him awake these past few days.

After what seemed like hours he had finally given up. Gathering his covers in a bundle he had crept to Rima's dorm, to Rima's bed... and tried to snuggle up as soundlessly as possible with her. Only to have Ruka turn on the light and throw his ass out the door.

And now Rima was suddenly not nagging him anymore. She wasn't saying anything, actually. The silence between them could be cut with a knife.

He had freaked her out and now it was all weird and it was all his fau—

Shiki's pacing came to an abrupt stop as he whirled around suddenly to face a certain blonde, who had been watching him this whole time, clearly bewildered.

The sight of Ichijou made Shiki's hands clench up in frustration.

It was _his _fault.

Look at him— leaning against his headboard so casually, all innocent and blonde and Ichijou-ish. Pretending like he didn't _know_ this was all his doing. Like he hadn't _planned _it all from the start. If it hadn't been for that frigging Elton John Incident NONE of this would have happened.

And before he knew it Shiki was lunging forward.

. . .

Ichijou had begun to stutter out a 'what's wrong Shiki' when said boy had whirled around.

But the words had gotten lost as soon as he realized that the darker vampire was now practically straddling him.

Shiki was leaning in towards him, his face dangerously close. And for some reason Ichijou was paralyzed, unable to move away.

And he had thought his friend was acting out of character _before._

He could feel Shiki's long fingers gripping his shoulders, digging into his skin. He tried looking anywhere but at his face, shifting his legs around uncomfortably. Except then a hand shot up, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look into his eyes.

He gasped when he saw how red they were.

. . .

Shiki was fighting to stay in control, to keep himself from tearing at the throat of the boy in front of him. The constant shifting of his legs seemed strangely erotic. The way his breathing had quickened slightly, making his heart pump faster. He could feel the hard shape of his collar bone with the hand that was squeezing his shoulder. He glanced down at the smooth skin that covered his friend's pulse point, nearly groaning as he noticed the blush that had crept up his neck. His eyes travelled upwards, up to the cheeks that were now flushed, filled with blood. Clean, hot blood.

. . .

Ichijou's mind was racing.

_I'm kinda liki— NO I'm not liking this, NOT liking this. I'm not__ **crazy I'm just a little unwell.**_

What?! NOW of all times he had to have a song playing in his head?

**_I know right now you can't tell._**

He screamed.

Shiki fell off the bed.

* * *

Originally his plan had been to confront Rima and talk the whole thing through with her. At least that was what he had decided before he left a still shocked and hyperventilating Ichijou behind in the dorm.

But here he was now, his arm wrapped around Rima's waist— not exactly part of the plan.

Not that he minded either. The feeling of her body's length pressed up against his own made heat shoot through his entire being. He felt dizzy, like he was drunk. He was seeing everything through a strange reddish haze. Every sound and vibration that came from Rima's body only served to increase his bloodlust. The feeling of her struggling to pull away earlier was as pleasant as the sensation of her leaning into him now.

He stared feverishly down at her neck, at the thin film of skin over her jugular vein. Shiki leaned towards it, his knees bending slightly.

_The void only real blood can fill._

"Shiki..." Rima's voice came out low and breathy.

He groaned loudly.

His lips were to her neck now, the vibrations causing her to shiver.

Then he collapsed.

This ridiculous little soap opera was just beginning.

* * *

**_OOOOHHHH YEEEAAAAHHH..... I heart Ichijou! . Review please. Tell me if I suck at this erotic stuff._**


End file.
